


Facsimile

by thelovedbird



Category: Journey into Mystery, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Comics), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: A Multitude of Lokis, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives, Consent Issues, Incest, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovedbird/pseuds/thelovedbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chỉ có Thor mà thôi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facsimile

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Facsimile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719209) by [cm (mumblemutter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm). 



Em anh chết, và Thor mang cậu quay trở lại lần nữa.  
  
Điều này đã xảy ra quá nhiều lần.  
  
Nhưng rồi, mọi chuyện đều xảy ra để chúng ta có thể kể lại.  
  


*

  
  
Anh nhớ về họ, một cách sắc nét rõ ràng: cậu bé, chàng trai trẻ, kẻ bị thù hận ăn mòn. Tất cả đều là Loki, tất cả đều thuộc về Thor, bằng cách này hay cách khác. Món quà và lời nguyền và gánh nặng chỉ mình anh mang theo, cùng một lúc.  
  
Cậu bé nắm lấy tay Thor, nhẹ nhàng hôn anh bằng sự vụng về non nớt. "Không," Thor nói, và chắc chắn anh đã nói không nhiều lần rồi, nhưng đã muộn, và anh đã uống quá nhiều, và có lẽ thứ nước anh uống không chỉ đơn thuần là rượu khi nụ cười ranh mãnh kia trao nó vào tay anh.  
  
Loki lớn tuổi nhất, người anh đã yêu thương lâu nhất. Người căm ghét anh nhất - lưỡi dao trong lòng anh, ma thuật trói buộc anh và đau thương của anh, sự sụp đổ nơi quê hương cả hai người. Thor đã yêu cậu trên cả những thứ đó, và đặt quá nhiều niềm tin vào cậu, có chăng là vậy.  
  
Một làn môi mềm nhẹ nhàng thì thầm vào sau gáy, và Thor rùng mình. "Không sao đâu, anh trai. Rồi anh sẽ thấy." Một giọng nói trẻ trung, một chàng trai. Thor cũng nhận ra cậu. Anh vô thức quay sang phải, đón lấy một nụ hôn đang chờ đợi. Nhưng nó mạnh bạo, gần như mãnh liệt, và anh không mở mắt cũng nhận ra.  
  
"Hãy xem tôi đã cho anh điều gì," Loki nói, và giọng cậu chua cay, đầy giận giữ, thật ngạc nhiên khi anh không nếm phải nọc độc trên môi. "Cả ba chúng tôi, chỉ dành cho anh."  
  
"Em mãi mãi chưa bao giờ cho anh điều gì, Loki."  
  
"Ngược lại thì phải, mọi thứ tôi làm đều là vì anh."  
  
 _Vì_ , không phải cho. Thor tin cậu.  
  
Một bàn tay nhỏ bé lướt vào bên trong tay anh, và Loki kéo anh đi. "Đến đây, anh trai."  
  
Trang phục của anh được trút xuống nhanh chóng, bằng những bàn tay kích thước khác nhau. Trên giường, anh bị đẩy xuống, và những ngón tay mạnh bạo quấn quanh cổ tay anh khi anh gối đầu lên đùi cậu, và hai tay anh bị kéo lên, đặt sau gáy và giữa hai chân Loki. Cậu mạnh mẽ, nhưng không mạnh bằng Thor. Rất ít người mạnh bằng anh, vậy nhưng giờ đây anh không thể thoát ra. Loki nhìn xuống anh và mỉm cười, một nụ cười vừa sắc lạnh vừa thân thương. "Cám ơn tôi vì những món quà đi, anh trai," Loki nói, và lần này khi cậu hôn Thor, nụ hôn mềm và nhẹ nhàng.  
  
"Nói ít thôi, hôn nhiều hơn," Loki nói, và bò lên cơ thể Thor để gặm lấy môi anh. Loki kia khịt mũi với biểu cảm ghê tởm và tránh ra. Loki chỉ cười với cậu ta, rực rỡ và sáng chói. Dương vật cậu đè xuống bụng Thor, và cậu nhẹ nhàng ngân nga, "Tôi muốn cưỡi anh đến khi anh gầm lên, anh thật là tráng lệ, anh trai tôi ơi." Loki lại khịt mũi lần nữa, vẻ chán ghét hiện rõ.  
  
Thor quá phân tâm đến nỗi giật mình khi một khuôn miệng ấm áp lướt đến dương vật mình, và anh cong người lại, gần như xô ngã Loki, nhưng cậu cười, và hai tay giữ chặt hơn trước ngực Thor, móng tay đen lấp lánh dưới ánh sáng mờ ảo. Chiếc vòng - thứ duy nhất cậu mặc trên người - cũng tỏa sáng, cậu trông nhợt nhạt, và mảnh dẻ, và hoàn toàn xinh đẹp. Nhưng rồi thì cả ba đều đẹp, và Thor sẽ không phân định ai hơn ai.  
  
Đôi môi trườn đến dương vật anh lần nữa, và những ngón tay nhỏ bé cuốn lấy phần thân. Thật ngờ vực, và Thor điên cuồng nghĩ, ôi, em ấy chỉ là đứa trẻ, em ấy còn chưa trưởng thành, em ấy sẽ không bao giờ, đã chưa bao giờ - em ấy sẽ không ghi nhớ điều này, không nhớ đến những đêm như thế này, thời tiết nóng nực và ngột ngạt ở Asgard khi họ bò vào lòng nhau. Cả hai không lớn hơn Loki này là mấy, và họ cũng không hiểu điều họ đang làm, hay ý nghĩa của điều đó, sau bao nhiêu ngàn năm nữa. Những vị thần trẻ tuổi chẳng sợ điều chi, nhưng Thor biết Loki này sẽ hiểu được sự sợ hãi, hiểu nhiều và sâu đậm.  
  
Anh cương cứng, và thấy bản thân mình, một cách đột ngột, không thể nào di chuyển. Bị kìm hãm bằng một Loki trên ngực và một Loki với đầu lưỡi trên dương vật anh và gối đầu lên đùi một Loki đang nhẹ nhàng cười khúc khích. "Đây là điều anh muốn, không phải sao? Tất cả chúng tôi, chỉ dành cho anh. Cũng là lí do khiến anh mang cả ba quay trở lại."  
  
"Ngoan nào," Loki nói, và sửa lại. "Nhưng ở mức độ ngươi cố gắng được thôi."  
  
"Đừng khó chịu vậy - ngươi rồi cũng sẽ được như ta thôi, không muộn hơn đâu."  
  
Có thể thấy rõ Loki rùng mình, đùi cậu siết lại bên Thor. "Không phải hôm nay, ít ra là vậy." Cậu hướng ra chỗ khác, và Thor kêu lên khi khuôn miệng nóng ấm rời đi. "Để dành cho ta nữa, nhóc con. Đừng kết thúc hắn ta quá sớm."  
  
"Ngươi nên học cách chia sẻ." Cậu quá nóng nảy, quá _trẻ_. Nhưng cậu ngồi dậy, gập mình trước ngực Thor. Hơi thở cậu mềm mại, dịu dàng trên họng anh. "Em yêu anh, anh trai," cậu nói.  
  
"Rồi ngươi sẽ không."  
  
"Ngươi đang phá hỏng bầu không khí."  
  
Một bàn tay cuộn lại quanh cổ cậu trai, lướt lên tóc cậu. "Nếu ta bẻ cổ ngươi, thì cũng tính là phá hỏng bầu không khí phải không?"  
  
"Lúc này, ta nghĩ mình sẽ lờ ngươi đi," Loki rúc lại gần Thor hơn, lông mi cậu cạ vào da anh.  
  
"Làm ơn," Thor nói, và không hiểu rõ lắm mình có ý gì, ngoài việc anh thấy mình cần - mình muốn. Anh _cần_. Một bàn tay khác bao quanh dương vật anh, và Thor mở mắt ra khi Loki ấn người xuống anh, miệng cậu mở ra trong tiếng hổn hển yên lặng. Hai bàn tay chống xuống bụng Thor, và Thor rên lên khi cậu bắt đầu di chuyển.  
  
"Tôi nhớ," cậu nói, và đầu cậu ngửa ra, "Ôi, đấng toàn năng - Tôi nhớ điều này. _Thor._ "  
  
Thor vẫn không cử động được, và anh cũng không thể thở. Anh chỉ có thể cảm nhận, nếu được có lẽ anh đã chuyển mình. Nhưng ngược lại, anh chỉ nhận lấy, để Loki cưỡi lên mình, khoái cảm quá kịch liệt và dữ dội anh gần như không chịu nổi. Móng tay sắc nhọn đặt lên má Thor, và một giọng nói thì thầm vào tai anh. "Anh lúc nào cũng dâm đãng như vậy, anh trai. Luôn luôn thèm muốn tôi. Tôi sẽ chơi anh, sau khi mấy đứa nhóc đã xong. Bọn chúng không hiểu anh, không hiểu rằng anh cần phải gầm lên mới đúng."  
  
Chỉ những từ đó là đủ, và anh đã lên đỉnh, quá nhanh chóng. Dường như Loki đang ở bên trên cũng anh không để ý. Cậu chỉ vòng tay xuống dương vật mình và xốc lên một, rồi hai lần, và cậu cũng xong, bắn đầy lên ngực Thor.  
  
"Ô, ngươi dây bẩn mọi thứ rồi đây," cậu bé nói, vạch ngón tay trên da Thor, bâng quơ chà lên đống tinh dịch.  
  
"Phải, chúng ta thường làm thế." Loki cười. "Người rồi sẽ rành thôi."  
  
Những ngón tay di chuyển, và trong khóe mắt của anh Thor thấy cậu tò mò đặt chúng vào miệng mình, nếm thừ bằng đầu lưỡi màu hồng.  
  
"Đủ rồi," Loki cắt ngang, và căn phòng mờ đi, lắng xuống thành một sự nặng nề đặc quánh, quen thuộc. Bụng Thor sục sôi, trong kỳ vọng, trong lo sợ. Cả hai Loki đều tuột khỏi vòng tay, biến mất vào không gian, và rồi chỉ còn mình anh, và khuôn mặt đang nhìn xuống, với đôi môi như vết cắt.  
  
"Thả anh ra," Thor nói, một mệnh lệnh, anh có ý như vậy, nhưng giọng lại khàn đi.  
  
"Như ý anh."  
  
Vậy là anh được thả ra, nhưng Thor cũng chẳng thể làm gì, chỉ chống khuỷu tay xuống khi Loki di chuyển, đặt mình giữa hai đầu gối anh. Một Loki nữa thế chỗ, đôi tay mềm mại đặt lên cơ thể anh. Cậu bé - nhưng rồi cậu ở đó, trườn vào tâm điểm chú ý, quỳ xuống bên cạnh Thor, mặt biểu lộ sự tập trung thích thú. "Nhắm mắt lại đi," Thor nói, gần như cầu xin.  
  
Loki nghiêng đầu qua một bên. "Tại sao chứ?"  
  
Bởi Thor không muốn cậu thấy anh thế này. Không muốn cậu thấy anh nứt toác, tan nát và bị xé thành từng mảnh như một vị thần chìm trong hố đen, từng nguyên tử đứt rời. Không phải trước bản thể Loki, không phải. Có những điều dù che đậy cũng có thể bị nhìn thấu, Thor muốn nói. Không cần phải trở thành kẻ như vậy - và hãy biết Thor luôn yêu cậu.  
  
Nhưng đã quá trễ, và Loki trườn vào trong anh, nhanh gọn, dứt khoát, rút không khí ra khỏi hai lá phổi Thor.  
  
Chỉ còn lại điên cuồng, từ đây.  
  
Chỉ còn lại Loki, đang trôi dạt vào anh, không ngừng và không thể cản lại.  
  
Cậu là một vị thần, đang chết đi, được tái sinh, cũng chỉ để chết đi lần nữa. Cậu là một vũ trụ không có khởi đầu, và không có điểm dừng. Chỉ có Loki mà thôi, và tất cả đều đang ép chặt vào anh, trơn tru và lạnh lẽo cho dù Thor đang cháy bừng lên, cho dù Thor bị hủy hoại hết lần này đến lần khác. Một đầu lưỡi mềm liếm đi những giọt nước mắt của anh, và đôi tay dịu dàng nâng lấy đầu anh, nhưng chẳng thể thay đổi điều gì. Tất cả đều là Loki, và tất cả đều sẽ khiến anh đau đớn vào giây phút tàn cuộc.  
  


*

  
  
Em anh sống, và một lần nữa Thor là người gánh lấy hậu quả.  
  
Điều này đã xảy ra quá nhiều lần.  
  
Nhưng rồi.


End file.
